llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 31
An Aqours New Year We're ready to ring in the new year, Aqours style! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Yoshiko': Practice is finished! Time for the Final Ragnarok, little demons! Hanamaru: The actual Final Ragnarok’s tomorrow, Yoshiko. Chika: Whew! I sure worked up a good sweat. You: It feels nice out now that it’s cleared up! This cool breeze is so refreshing! Kanan: Don’t hang out too long, or your sweat will cool and you’ll catch a cold. Make sure you all towel off! Dia: It’d be such a shame if anyone got sick and had to spend the New Year’s holiday at home. Mari: We’ve got a break from practice starting tomorrow. We ought to take a day for ourselves and really enjoy the winter weather! Ruby: That’s right. After tomorrow, it’ll be a while before we’re all together again. I’m gonna be kinda lonely. Riko: It’s only until the third. We’ll be back together before you know it. Chika: I can’t believe this year’s almost over! What’re you all doing for New Year’s Eve? Kanan: Dia and I are spending it at Mari’s house. Dia: I’m sure it’ll be a very lively evening. I’m already looking forward to it! Mari: We’re going to have ourselves an Italian-style New Year’s! Chika: Just the phrase “Italian-style New Year’s” sounds totally trendy. What’re you gonna do? Kanan: On New Year’s Eve, they have a countdown party with fireworks and champagne! Dia: Of course, in our case, we’ll only be having non-alcoholic champagne! Mari: And since Dia’s birthday is on New Year’s Day, it’s going to be an especially gorgeous party! You: Aww, Ruby! Are you gonna be lonely because Dia won’t be home for her birthday? Ruby: Oh, no. We’re celebrating it in advance tonight, and I’m spending the holiday at Hanamaru’s, so I’ll be okay. Yoshiko: And Zuramaru said she’s always busy at the end of the year, so Yohane is lending her powers. Hanamaru: Ruby’s just sad that we won’t get to practice for a while, zura. Dia: You’re such a hard worker, Ruby! I promise we’ll have a multitude of practices next year, so you should really try to forget about it and enjoy your break. Hanamaru: Yeah, zura! We’re gonna do the traditional 108 rings of the temple bell and everything. I’m so excited to be doing more than just helping at the temple, zura! Ruby: Okay! You’re both right. We don’t get many vacations, so I should take in all the New Year’s festivities and do my Rubesty again starting next year! Yoshiko: Yohane, too, shall fold her ebony wings, sit back and observe the coming of a new year here in the mortal realm. Mari: In Italy, they light firecrackers and fireworks to ward off the devil. Don’t get sloppy, or you might get sent packing! Yoshiko: It couldn’t be. An emissary from the heavens is coming for me?! Kanan: Sadly, we can’t be a nuisance to the neighbors, so we won’t be lighting any firecrackers. Chika: Hanamaru’s ringing the temple bell, Mari’s got an Italian party. It sounds like so much fun! Riko, You, we should have a party, too! Riko: Huh?! I-I mean, it’s nice idea, but isn’t this too short notice? You: Everything’s short notice with Chika. But you’ve got respect her speed when it comes to making decisions and taking action. Chika: *Giggle* Can you blame me, thought? After hearing about everyone’s awesome plans, I can’t help but want to do something myself. Riko: If it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me. Chika: Yay! I’ll go straight home today and prepare for our sleepover! You: If we’re really doing this, I’ll come by and help too. Your family must have a lot going on for New Year’s. Riko: I can help with cleaning and stuff, too. Your family always does so much for me, I’m always wishing I had a way to give back. Chika: Thanks, You! Thanks, Riko! We’ll make mocha on New Year’s Day and everything!  'You': Cool! Freshly-pounded mocha tastes the best. Now I can’t wait! Riko: I do love traditional New Year’s treats. Let’s just make sure we don’t go overboard, okay? Ruby: Mochi on New Year’s Day always tastes extra special. Then you’ve got the ozoni soup and osechi dishes. I wish it was today!  Hanamaru: My grandma always said she puts everything she’s got into New Year’s dishes. She’s going to make mashed sweet potatoes with chestnuts! Yoshiko: Looks like there’ll be no room on the table for Yohane’s fallen angel dishes this time. Riko: Yoshiko, were you planning on making osechi and ozoni soup? Ruby: I was hoping not to star the new year with a bunch of spicy food. Can it just be regular osechi? Dia: That reminds me, I don’t want to show up empty-handed. Can we bring anything, Mari? Mari: No need! Our chef will be preparing western-style osechi dishes, so all you need to bring are your smiling faces! Kanan: Western-style osechi? That sounds interesting. I’m guessing it’ll be Italian food? Mari: *Chuckle* That’s top-secret info, Kanan. You’ll have to wait until New Year’s Day to find out! Chika: Talking about osechi and ozoni soup really makes it feel like New Year’s is here. Hey, what should we do until midnight? You: Since it’ll be the three of us, we should do something fun. Maybe cards, or some other game we can all play together? Ruby: Cards sounds fun! We should bring games to play, too! Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. I thought this might happen, so I’ve personally selected a number of board games. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, you’re always fully prepared. Dia: That’s surprisingly polite of you, Yoshiko. It must be because you’re so attentive to the fine details. Yoshiko: Tis but one of Yohane’s secret ways of flawlessly blending into the mortal realm. This is but the bare minimum for deceiving the heavens. Kanan: Even that’s part of the shtick, huh? Well, that’s just like you, Yoshiko! Riko: *Giggle* You’d better be careful Yoshiko doesn’t try to fall from grace right after the temple bell’s rung for the final time. Yoshiko: How did you know that was my plan?! Little demon Lili, have you too awakened the power of your magic eye?! Hanamaru: That sounds like something Yoshiko would do, zura. The thought crossed my mind too, zura. Ruby: Make sure you fall from grace quietly, Yoshiko. We don’t want to disturb the guests coming to Hanamaru’s temple. You: I wanna do a countdown, too! When the clock strikes twelve, we’ll all shout “Happy New Year!” And celebrate the beginning of the new year! Chika: Sounds great! We’re gonna stay up all the way till midnight! Hanamaru: I can’t wait now, zura. I’m so excited to play games and stay up late talking! Dia: This might be the first year I’ve ever gotten to celebrate without having to help out at home. I’m so glad you invited me, Mari. Ruby: I bet it’ll be a very special New Year’s Eve and birthday for you. Make sure you enjoy every minute of it. Dia! Chika: I guess I should head home and start getting ready for the sleepover? I hope everyone enjoys ringing in the new year! Together: Yeah! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanamaru': Mm-mmm! That was the best New Year's soba ever, zura. Yoshiko: I can’t believe we got to make New Year’s soba from scratch. I’ve never done that before! I have to say, that was pretty interesting. Ruby: It was a lot of fun doing it together, too! And the deep fried tofu was so hot, crispy, and sweet. I could’ve had thirds!  'Hanamaru': Grandma’s rice-stuffed fried tofu was top-notch, too! I can’t get enough of that combination of sweetness and spice, zura. Yoshiko: That flavor could easily enchant anyone who samples it. Oh, I can’t wait to try the simmered vegetables in the osechi, too. Ruby: Even helping out at the temple was fun! I’ve never quite felt the new year starting like that before. It was so amazing! Hanamaru: The way you two took the initiative was a huge help, zura. Honestly, I can’t thank you enough!  Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. Blending in amongst the humans is no trouble for the fallen angel Yohane. Ruby: Hee, hee. Yoshiko, are you blushing? Hanamaru: Your fallen angel shtick is powering up by leaps and bounds. I can’t wait to see what you come up with this year, zura! Yoshiko: Don’t call it a shtick! Watch it, or I really will make my dark descent when the temple bell rings! Hanamaru: You’ll scare the visitors, so do it quietly. Okay, zura? Yoshiko: Huh? Y-You’re not gonna stop me? Ruby: Actually, you seem to be so eager to do it, Hanamaru and I thought we’d join you on your journey into the abyss. Hanamaru, Ruby: For real! Yoshiko: Heh. Well then, little demons Zuramaru and Ruby. Stick by Yohane’s side, and we’ll take the plunge together! Hanamaru, Ruby: Zuraaaa! Eeek! Ruby: *Giggle* This is going to be such a great New Year’s Eve. There’s still plenty of time until midnight, so what should we do now? Hanamaru: Since you both did so much work, I’ve got a lot more time than usual, zura. It’s so nice to have people willing to help you, zura!  Hanamaru: Thanks again Yoshiko, Ruby. Ruby: You’re welcome! We had a lot of fun pitching in. Right, Yoshiko? Yoshiko: Assisting at a human temple gave me a decent amount of fallen experience points. Hanamaru: I’m so excited to stay up all night! I wanna play one of your board games, Yoshiko. Ruby: Me, too! It looked like you had some really fun ones in there. Eeek! A-And a couple of scary ones. Yoshiko: That one would be my recommendation for those on the fallen path, but why don’t we start with some basic card games? Hanamaru: With three people, we’ve got plenty of options. Page One, I Doubt It, President… Ruby: President! I love that game. Leah explained to me that there are different rules depending on where you play it. Yoshiko: Local variations, huh? Can we do Revolutions, then? Hanamaru: Can we do Jack-Back, too? That makes combinations with the Jack more powerful, zura. Yoshiko: *Giggle* You know your stuff, Zuramaru! This could get interesting. Hanamaru: The kids who come to the temple teach me all kinds of neat things, zura! Ruby: Hanamaru’s very attentive, so she’s popular with children. Yoshiko: It begins. The promised hour is nigh. Hanamaru: After this, we can head over to ring the bell, zura! Ruby: I can’t wait! In the meantime, I’ll do my Rubesty to win the card games. Kanan: Fireworks in winter seem so out of place compared to the summer. Maybe it’s because you usually associate them with summer, so it feels special. Dia: I like that they bring out different emotions than in the summer. The sparklers were beautiful, by the way. Mari: Dia, you always pick the most subdued fireworks! You should’ve cut loose and gone with something really flashy and exciting! Kanan: Maybe, but you more than made up for whatever we were lacking, right Mari? Dia: I’ll say. Watching the extravagant display you put on was a lot of fun. Mari: *Chuckle* Well, all right then. Shall we head back to my room and continue the countdown? Kanan: We’ve still got plenty of drinks. Wanna do another toast with the non-alcoholic champagne? Mari: At midnight it’ll simultaneously be New Year’s Day and Dia’s birthday. We should totally pop the cork on one of the bottles when the countdown hits zero! Kanan: Then we’d better hurry back. There’s not much time left till New Year’s Day. Dia: There’s no need to rush. It’s dark out, so take care not to trip. Mari: Hey, Kanan. Why don’t we do it here? Kanan: Good point. We’ve got everything we need, so we might as well. Dia: Hmm? What are you talking about? Mari: *Chuckle* Time to start the countdown! Three, two, one… Kanan, Mari: Happy Birthday, Dia! Dia: Wh-Wh-What’s all this?! No one said anything about party poppers! Hmm? What’s that box? Kanan, Mari: *Chuckle* Open it and see! Dia: Oh, what a beautiful hairband. Wait, is this my birthday present? Kanan: That’s right, Dia! We made it in secret so we could surprise you. Mari: We snuck it in with the fireworks. Great idea, right? Dia: I’m so taken aback, I think I’m going to start crying. Thank you both so, so much. Mari: We’ve got other gifts for our New Year’s gift swap, so you’ve still got that to look forward to! Kanan: We weren’t sure if it’d be good enough for you while we were making it, so we aimed for a design that works with both western and Japanese fashion. Dia: If you two made it just for me, of course it’ll look good, no matter what I wear! I’ve never seen anything so pretty. I’ll treasure it forever! Mari: Glad you like it! Now, let’s get back in the house and keep the party going. We should change into some comfy sweats and party all night long! Kanan: After such a high-end evening, changing into sweats still seems like an interesting way to do things. Dia: The sweats Mari’s talking about are brilliant red, which is an auspicious color in Italy. Plus, they’re an all-purpose set that you can even sleep in. Mari: Nice idea, right? Kanan: Even in the midst of Mari’s luxury New Year’s Eve, I’m glad we got to ring in the new year in our own way. Mari: *Chuckle* It’s the start of a whole ‘nother year of doing things our way! The osechi and ozoni soup we’ve got for tomorrow looked delectable, by the way. Kanan: Please tell me the ozoni soup isn’t going to be Stewshine. Mari: You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. That’s top-secret intel! Dia: I feel like Steshine would be a great compliment to traditional ozoni soup. I look forward to trying it!  'Kanan': There are still hors d’oeuvres to eat tonight, so why don’t we wind down and relax while we do the gift swap! Mari: An endless party is supposed to be endless! Maybe we’ll keep partying even in our dreams! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'You': Ahh, what a great bath! I'm still warm all over from spending so long in the water. Riko: Relaxing in a huge bath like that is my idea of heaven. And the mikan oranges we had to eat after we got out were scrumptious!  'Chika': *Giggle* They always taste the best right after a hot bath! The way the sweet tartness lights up your taste buds, it’s like eating pure happiness. You: The new year is right around the corner. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to stay up, but I think that bath gave me a second wind. Riko: *Giggle* Me too! I might end up talking to you all straight until sunrise. Chika: All right, Riko! That’s the spirit! I’m gonna try to stay up till sunrise with you! You: I think it’s better if each of us goes to sleep whenever we feel like it, Chika. Riko: We’re going to spend all of New Year’s Day together tomorrow, so there’s no need to go crazy. Chika: Hmm, true. Good point, I guess we are spending the day together, aren’t we? A New Year’s Day spent with my friends sounds even more fun than normal! You: Yeah. It’s one thing that we get to sleep over, but spending all day together is really something special. By the way, I brought a deck of cards! Riko: What should we play? Old Maid? Sevens? Chika: Old Maid, Old Maid! It’s simple, but it’s a lot of fun! You: Okay! Check out my awesome shuffling skills! Chika: Whoa! That’s so cool! You, you’re like a magician! You: It’s Calle a riffle shuffle. It looks even cooler if you can do it in midair. Chika: Ooh! Wowie! Let me try, too! Chika: Grrr… Riko: You’ve got this, Chika! Chika: Hi-yah! Graaah! *Laugh* I dropped the whole deck. Ehehe… That’s harder than it looks. You: You were on the right track, though. I bet you’ll get it if you practice. And in the end, you definitely mixed them up well enough to call them shuffled! Chika: *Giggle* All right, I’m over it! Now let’s get started. Riko: I’ll deal them one at a time. Chika: Thanks, Riko! So, what should we do tomorrow? You: With it being New Year’s, we’ll start by pounding mochi for Chika’s family. Riko: Then we can eat our osechi, and make our first shrine visit of the year? Chika: Our first shrine visit! Perfect! Let’s make it extra special and go to Kanda Shrine. Hee, hee. Think our New Year’s gift money would get us there and back? You: Possibly, but then you’d be broke, you know? Chika: Urk! That’d be bad. Riko: Maybe we’ll have a chance to go there someday, just not for the first visit of the year. Chika: *Whine* I wanted to go to Kanda Shrine like did on New Year’s Day. You: It’s not gonna work out this time, but if you save up, we can probably go soon. Riko: made you want to be a school idol, and that dream came true! I’m sure you’ll get to go there for your first shrine visit another year. Chika: I never could’ve become a school idol alone, though. I owe it to all of you for becoming school idols with me!  You: But I never would’ve even considered it if you hadn’t asked me. Riko: Same here. I was taken aback at first, but now I’m truly glad I became a school idol from the bottom of my heart. Chika: Hee, hee. Riko, You, thank you both so much. We’ve gotta keep working hard and polishing our skills! You, Riko: Yeah! Chika: *Giggle* I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope even in the new year, we can… Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Riko: C-Chika, what’s wrong?! Chika: We got so absorbed in talking that it’s already passed midnight! H-Happy New Year, Riko! Happy New Year, You!  'You': Don’t freak out. Happy New Year, Chika! Happy New Year, Riko! Riko: Happy New Year, Chika and You. I hope we have another wonderful year together! Chika: Yeah! *Sigh* That really surprised me. Oh! I wonder what everyone else did to ring in the new year? You: Should I call them? It’s unlikely, but what if they’re actually asleep already? Riko: We’ll just have to save it for when we see them next. It’ll be a lot of fun to hear how everyone else spent their New Year’s Eves! Chika: Good point. At least we know everyone’s with good friends. I’m sure they all had lots of fun. Chika: *Sigh* All this talking about Aqours is making me miss everybody else! Riko: That’s so you, Chika. Why don’t we see if they all want to come with us for our fist shrine visit tomorrow? You: Sounds good to me! The more, the merrier! Chika: Wow, all nine of us going to our first shrine visit of the new year together. You think we could all dress up in our really nice kimono? Riko: I live next door, so I could get one, but do you think everyone else will have time? You: And whether they do or don’t, we still need to choose where we’re gonna go. Chika: I was thinking Awashime Shrine. But it’d be tough to get out there in nice clothes, and it’s probably too short notice. *Giggle* Chika: Oh, but we do have kimono and happi coats for us to wear while we make the mochi! You two should definitely wear those! You: Wow, can we? I’ll totally wear a kimono! Chika: You got it. With it being New Year’s Day, I’m sure the guests will appreciate it, too. You: Making mochi in a kimono sounds like a ton of fun. I bet we’ll look cool if we tuck up our sleeves while we work! Riko: It sounds like the perfect outfit for celebrating the new year. I’d like to wear one, too. Maybe it’ll make me look like I’m really good at making mochi! Chika: Wearing a kimono has this funny way of making me feel like I’m stronger and more capable than normal. It’s like when we’re performing in our stage costumes! You: It’s like the costumes themselves have power. I feel like that a lot when I’m making them. Riko: You, your costume always fit the music’s theme perfectly. I’m excited to see what you create every time. Chika: Yeah, you and Ruby early make some amazing outfits. It’s be neat if we could have kimono-like costumes to go along with it being New Year’s. You: It’s too late to start on them now, but I can at least think about a design. Chika: Really? Yay! Let’s all work on it right now! Riko: *Giggle* We’ll have to put our game of Old Maid on hold, then. You: *Laugh* All right. Let’s put the cards up so we can get talking about the costume designs. Chika: Yeah! *Giggle* In fact, let’s think up costumes for all the seasons and holidays. This is gonna be so much fun! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Ruby': Oh it's Dia! Happy birthday, sis! Dia: Thank you, Ruby. *Chuckle* You didn’t have to. I was happy enough that you were the first to text me for my birthday! Ruby: *Giggle* Well, it’s my beloved big sister’s birthday! I could say “happy birthday” a million times and it wouldn’t be enough. Hanamaru: It’s great that you got to say it in person on the big day Ruby! Yoshiko: Truly, fate has brought these two together. Kanan: Dia and Ruby haven’t seen each other since, what, yesterday morning? It hasn’t exactly been an eternity. Mari: *Chuckle* I think Dia was a little homesick herself. Dia: I-I most certainly was not. Still, it was a bit strange not being with Ruby on New Year’s Eve. Kanan: Mari and I are only children, so having a big New Year’s Eve party was a lot of fun for us. I’m jealous of you two!  'Hanamaru': Same goes for me and Yoshiko, zura! It was a real treat to spend the night together. Ruby: I had a great time, too! We all rang the temple bell, and I hit it so hard, my hands were vibrating! That was really funny. Hanamaru: That’s because Yoshiko slammed it so hard, zura. But the bell sounded beautifully loud and clear. Yoshiko: Hmph. A trivial accomplishment for my dark powers. Mari: Looks like you all enjoyed your New Year’s holiday, Yoshiko. We had a very shiny time ourselves!  'Ruby': I wanna hear all about it later, Dia!   'Dia': Of course. And I’d love to hear about your evening as well, Ruby. Ruby: Sure! Oh, Leah texted me! She said to wish you all a Happy New Year! Kanan: I wonder what New Year’s is like in Hakodate? Yoshiko: Yohane would have descended from Mt. Hakodate while gazing at the nightscape, then done so again from atop Goryokaku Tower against the sun rising on a new year. Hanamaru: Well, Saint Snow aren’t fallen angels, so they probably feel different, zura. Ruby: Tee-hee. She did write about the view from Mt. Hakodate and Goryokaku Tower. But it snowed last night, so they relaxed at home. She even sent a pic!  'Dia': I see they’re both dressed in nice kimono. They look just perfect against that snowy backdrop. Mari: Do you feel like dressing up now too, Dia? You see like the type who breaks out her nicest kimono every year for New Year’s Day. Dia: If I were, I’d wear something festive to suit the occasion. But I feel more comfortable wearing regular clothes like everyone else. Hanamaru: Sarah and Leah look so pretty in their matching kimono, zura! Their picture makes me want to put one on, zura. Ruby: I wish they could come with us on our first shrine visit of the new year. Yoshiko: It seems the time has come for Yohane to use her ultimate forbidden technique, and open a rift to Hakodate. Kanan: There’s no way all nine of us could fit through. Mari: It’s time like these that it’s best to pray and hope for the best, don’t you agree? Ruby: That’s right, Mari! I think I’ll pray for us to go with Saint Snow for our first shrine visit next year, and to do a live show with them. Hanamaru: I’mma pray for the same thing, zura! It’d be so much fun if we could do that again. Yoshiko: Then you shall have the fallen angel Yohane’s blessing as well. Kanan: Look, here comes Chika. *Chuckle* Looks like we’re all in regular street clothes. Chika: Happy New Year, everybody! Mari: It’s the start of another shiny, happy new year for Aqours! Dia: It’s funny how we all ended up getting together, even though we have the day off from practice. Yoshiko: Little demons, you’ve been drawn here by Yohane’s invisible magical lure. Come, and fall from grace with me! Riko: Yoshiko’s fallen angel shtick is starting off strong in the new year. Did she get to descend to the sound of the temple bell? Hanamaru: Down to the millisecond, zura! Me and Ruby became little demons, too. Kanan: Sounds like you three had a good time. We all had lots of fun having an Italian-style New Year’s Eve at Mari’s house. You: What’s an Italian-style New Year’s Eve like? Mari: We had a toast with non-alcoholic champagne, ate hors d’oeuvres, lit fireworks… It was a blast! Hanamaru: Sounds gorgeous, zura! I bet winter fireworks are as fun as summer ones, but in a different way. Ruby: So Dia, in Italy I hear they wear red on New Year’s. Did you all end up dressing up? Dia: Y-Yes, I changed into a red outfit. I’m not sure I’d call it dressing up, though. Kanan: We wore matching jerseys to ring in the new wear, and I think it helped set the stage for a great year ahead. I had a dream about us practicing! Chika: Whoa! Me too! We were all practicing down here on the seashore! Yoshiko: That’s eerily similar to the prophetic vision I saw as I slept. Truly, it was a divine revelation! Riko: Is it still divine if you’re a fallen angel? Kanan: Chika, how’d you three spend New Year’s? Chika: We took a long, relaxing soak in the big hot spring, then we stayed up talking and playing cards! We had an awesome time. You: The three of us worked on new costume designs, too! Like, New Year’s-themed ones, Setsubun-themed ones, and ones for other holidays and the seasons. Chika: Yup, yup! Then Riko improvised a new song for us! Riko: It just sort of took shape in my head while we were exchanging costume ideas. Yoshiko: Just as I predicted! It’s those strong feelings you have for Aqours that brought Yohane to this very spot. Well met, little demon Lili! Hanamaru: Yoshiko, Chika was the one who texted you about meeting here, zura. Ruby: Maybe Yoshiko and Riko are telepathically linked? Mari: Well, Chika must’ve missed us a lot if she asked everyone to come here. Kanan: It was a lot of fun spending New Year’s with just the three of us, but things are so much more fun and livelier when we’re all together. Dia: Yes. We found ourselves missing all of you as well, so we were actually on our way here from Awashima Island anyway. Ruby: Us, too! We were talking about how we wanted to go on our first shrine visit of the year with all of Aqours together. Chika: *Laugh* I was thinking the same thing! That’s actually why I asked you all to meet up, but I guess you have the same ideas when you spend so much time together. Dia: Do you know where you want to go? Riko: Well, the three of us thought it’d be nice to go to Awashima Shrine, since we practice there so much. You: If we go there, we’re totally gonna wanna practice afterwards. Kanan: I think we should! Count me in. Dia: I agree. The best use of New Year’s Day is to set your plans for the whole year. Chika: Right on! It’ll be our first temple visit of the year, followed by first practice! Let’s roll! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours